


No Good

by lovesooyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, IM BAD AT SMUTS, It was so supposed to be a jealous one shot but why did it turn to a smut, Jealous!Chanyeol, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesooyeol/pseuds/lovesooyeol
Summary: Three times that Kyungsoo made Chanyeol jealous and the one time that Chanyeol did something about it.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	No Good

The first time Chanyeol felt so much jealousy was when they set up a casual dinner with Oh Sehun. 

“And Baekhyun screamed because he found a cucumber inside..” Sehun laughs as he ends his narration and Chanyeol hears Kyungsoo giggle until it becomes a full laughter. 

Chanyeol grits his teeth when he sees Kyungsoo bends his body forward from laughing too hard with what Sehun had just said. 

Their finals just ended and the three of them went to have a drink at the bar downtown. Kyungsoo was the first one to think that they should drink since they deserved it. Initially, Chanyeol thought that it would be just a casual date for him and his boyfriend but he was surprised to see Sehun running towards them and greeted Kyungsoo.

They sit at the corner of the bar wherein he and Kyungsoo are seated side by side with Sehun on their front. The youngest smiles softly when he averts his gaze to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol’s boyfriend smiles back and that made him glare at the innocent peanuts on their table. 

They first met Sehun when Kyungsoo decided to befriend the new freshman in their course. They are all taking Psychology as their program and it’s been a while since they’ve had a good enough sleep from all the exams and projects they did last month. 

Chanyeol had nothing against Sehun. He liked Sehun but he couldn’t help but feel the jealousy burning inside him when he saw how Kyungsoo’s infatuated in everything that Sehun does. 

It was a long night of Sehun’s stories, Kyungsoo’s laugh who never fails to make him fall over and over again, and the sound of Chanyeol’s huff. 

“You okay, baby?” Kyungsoo looks at him and scans his very unenthusiastic face. Sehun also looks at him with worry in his eyes but a smirk on his mouth. Sehun’s face transitioned from a worrying face to a menacing face really quick. 

“Yeah, maybe I’m just tired..” Chanyeol glares at the smirking Sehun. 

“Maybe hyung is really tired, Soo.” Sehun giggles. 

“Kyungsoo is your hyung, too.” Chanyeol grits his teeth. Sehun doesn’t reply but it is his boyfriend who actually defends the youngest. 

“I told him not to call me hyung anymore because we’re almost at the same age.” Kyungsoo replies and drinks his beer. 

“What?” Chanyeol faces his boyfriend. Call him petty but he knows Sehun is a mischievous little shit and he’ll take advantage of this. He faces Sehun and he sees him playing a little smirk on his face yet again. 

“Hmm, I’m not comfortable when someone close to me calls me hyung..” Kyungsoo shrugs. 

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything and drinks the remainder of his beer with one large gulp, stands up, and starts walking towards the exit. 

He knows it’s not a big deal but he has been jealous the entire night and it seems like his boyfriend doesn’t get the idea. He starts walking away from that bar and wraps himself on the coat to protect his skin from the cold outside. 

“Yeol!” He hears the only voice that he’s sure that he’ll remember always. 

“Chanyeol..” Chanyeol hears his boyfriend giggle his name as the smaller runs up to him. 

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Chanyeol snickers at his boyfriend giving him the side eye glance. 

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo says sheepishly. The little devil knows what he’s doing and it’s not that deep to understand that Kyungsoo is liking that Chanyeol’s getting jealous. 

“We’re going home.” Chanyeol says and grabs Kyungsoo’s hands. It feels warm just like Chanyeol expected it. He just wants to go home and teach Kyungsoo a lesson that he chose the wrong option when he decided to make Chanyeol jealous.

Chanyeol takes big steps as he drags Kyungsoo away from the restaurant when the little sly, Sehun is still sitting by himself.

“Chanyeol, what about Sehun?” Kyungsoo chuckles as his short legs try to keep up with Chanyeol’s big steps. 

“He’s big enough, he could go home himself.” Chanyeol replies and still drags Kyungsoo as they get inside Chanyeol’s car. Chanyeol opens up the door of the passenger seat and lets Kyungsoo in. 

“But he doesn’t know his way around here.” Kyungsoo tries to talk while Chanyeol closes the door. 

He circles around the car and starts the car; the engine slowly roaring, if only he could roar, too from all the jealousness he feels inside. 

“He’s got his phone. He’s not that drunk, he’ll be alright.” Chanyeol huffs and drives back to their apartment. 

Back at their apartment, Chanyeol sighs as he opens the front door and goes inside their little home. It was their shared home and memories are flooding in like waves throughout the walls and ground of their little apartment. 

They’ve been best friends since they were kids and it was practically a silent agreement between them that they’d go to the same university as they go into college and would definitely share an apartment together. 

Chanyeol takes off his long coat and hangs it on the side of their door while Kyungsoo surprises him with a back hug. 

“I love you, Chanyeollie..” Kyungsoo’s voice is stifled because his face was basically crushing against Chanyeol’s back. It was warm, Chanyeol liked it so much. It feels so warm that it melted all the jealousy he felt the whole night. 

“I love you, too, Kyungsoo..” He says as he turns around and faces Kyungsoo. Chanyeol cups Kyungsoo’s face and kisses him swiftly on the lips. 

“Hmm, that kiss was too fast.” Kyungsoo whines. The smaller wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s shoulders and goes to leave no space between them.

“Let’s take it to bed?” Chanyeol asks and wraps his big arms around Kyungsoo and slowly guides him towards their bedroom. 

“Yes, please.” Kyungsoo whispers as he let himself be guided by Chanyeol. 

-

The second time was when he caught Zhang Yixing, their other highschool friend, talking to Kyungsoo outside his building. 

Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo’s schedule, he knows that Kyungsoo will be done with his Art Class at exactly 3 in the afternoon every Wednesday and it has been their tradition that Chanyeol will always wait for Kyungsoo outside his building. 

Chanyeol gets in the waiting shed outside Kyungsoo’s building. He gets his phone to complete his almost-done playlist for Kyungsoo; it’s composed of Kyungsoo’s favorite songs since lately, his boyfriend has been stressing because of the agony of knowing their final grades. Chanyeol wants to do something to atleast make his boyfriend feel calm and he thinks giving him a playlist will do. 

As he adds the last song he thought of for that day, he sees his boyfriend smiling so adorably outside his building. With Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips and his rosy cheeks, Chanyeol can’t help but stare at his boyfriend. He remembers kissing Kyungsoo for the first time; it was at their apartment when Kyungsoo tried to be insistent in cooking for him. 

They were in their kitchen, Kyungsoo gripping the spatula while Chanyeol held the pan tightly in his hands. It was when their faces were very close to each other, saying nonsense things about their turn in cooking that Chanyeol decided to drop the pan on the kitchen counter, hold Kyungsoo’s face and kiss him squarely on the lips. 

_ “You just won’t shut up, don’t you?” Chanyeol said after their lips slightly parted.  _

_ “If this will be the punishment of not shutting up, I’ll talk the whole day.” Kyungsoo whispered back as he wrapped his small arms around Chanyeol and kissed him again.  _

Chanyeol wakes up on his thoughts when he realizes that it’s taking too long for Kyungsoo to come to him. He lets his eyes roam around the place and sees Kyungsoo now on the side of the building. Kyungsoo, while playing his bubbly smile, is talking to a tall guy and the guy looks familiar to Chanyeol. 

Jealousy bubbles up in Chanyeol’s heart again and starts walking towards them. Kyungsoo and the familiar guy are startled when Chanyeol makes his presence known. 

“Hey babe.” Chanyeol immediately has his left arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and kisses him on the cheek. 

“H-Hi.” Kyungsoo blushes and looks at the ground.  _ Does he still get shy when we’re outside? Cute.  _

“You two made it, huh?” The tall guy in front of them has his mouth hang open.

“Y-Yes.” Kyungsoo stutters. 

“You know us?” Chanyeol asks as he grips Kyungsoo’s waist tighter.

“Dude, I’m offended. It’s me Yixing.” The guy smiles, showing his deep dimples to the couple. 

“What?” Chanyeol is now the one who has his mouth hang open. Yixing, who was a student in the other class across their room in highschool, looks different now. Chanyeol didn’t recognize him.

“I always thought that it’s impossible for you guys to not be together soon enough.” Yixing smiles but Chanyeol remembers one thing about him. 

“You mean you were the kid who went around telling people that Kyungsoo will be your husband?” Chanyeol asks while trying to keep his feelings aside. 

“That was a joke, Yeol.” Kyungsoo says. As much as he wants to believe that, Chanyeol knows Yixing has a crush on Kyungsoo back then. 

“Y-Yeah, that wasn’t a joke before, Soo.” Yixing shrugs and laughs. Chanyeol’s aura grows dark. He starts to glare at their childhood friend while Kyungsoo rubs his arms softly. 

“But that was long ago, I’ve let go my puppy love for you, Soo and maybe I always knew that you two won’t remain just friends. If it was puppy love for me, I know it wasn’t for Chanyeol..” Yixing continues as he looks at them both.

“Damn right.” Chanyeol says and bites his lips from saying anything more. 

“Sorry, he’s kind of possessive.” Kyungsoo apologizes to Yixing.

“Oh, I know. I was actually trying to make him jealous back then but I got caught up and caught real feelings..” Yixing shrugs. 

“You fucker.” Chanyeol shakes his head and chuckles. He was so jealous back then because Yixing and Kyungsoo would always be together when he was so busy in his guitar class.

“You should thank me. You’ve realized your feelings back then, right Chanyeollie?” Yixing teases him and tickles him on the side. If it weren’t from all the jealousy he was having for Yixing, Chanyeol wouldn’t have the chance to realize his feelings faster. 

“Did you really?” Kyungsoo lets go from his touch and looks at him earnestly. 

“Yes, now can we go?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. 

“Chanyeollie is shy, Soo. You and I can catch up later.” Yixing laughs while looking at Kyungsoo. 

“It won’t be just the two of you. Us three will catch up later.” Chanyeol says with finality and grabs Kyungsoo’s hands to take him away from the laughing Yixing.

“Sorry, Yixing. I’ll text you!” Kyungsoo shouts as he waves goodbye. 

Chanyeol doesn’t say a word until they get into his car. 

“You’ll text him, huh?” Chanyeol whispers as he gets into the driver’s seat.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks as he gets into the passenger seat. 

“Who would you text, baby?” Chanyeol says with an edge while making his way onto Kyungsoo’s lips. He grabs the seat behind Kyungsoo and lets his lips brush Kyungsoo’s. 

“Y-Yixing..” Kyungsoo stutters. 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol says sultrily. He gently touches Kyungsoo’s lips and kisses him briefly. 

“Yeol..” Kyungsoo whimpers since he knows Chanyeol is playing with him. Chanyeol goes from kissing Kyungsoo’s lips down to his neck. He sucks on Kyungsoo’s soft spot and heard a moan from his boyfriend. 

“L-Let’s go home.” Kyungsoo whispers and grabs Chanyeol’s head to let him suck harder. 

“It’s been two guys this week, Soo. Don’t let it get to three.” Chanyeol warns as he finishes his touch on Kyungsoo’s neck, giving his boyfriend a red throbbing hickey right below his jaw line. 

They go home that day and Kyungsoo forgets to text Yixing because there’s nothing running in his mind but his and his boyfriend’s grunts and moans.

-

It was the last day of the week when Chanyeol’s patience grew thin. He thinks he has to mark his territory now. 

There is a party in Kim Jongin’s house that night and Kim Jongin is known for being the greatest flirt out there. His moves are greatly known around the university, almost all of the Psychology students know his moves and Kyungsoo is not an exemption. 

Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo did experience his moves once but his boyfriend didn’t succumb to Jongin’s flirty ways. 

“Why are we here again?” Chanyeol shouts as the blasting music surrounds the house. A lot of energized students are now dancing in the living room and there are students who are drunk enough to have courage to make out on the sofa.

“Sehun said he’ll be here..” Kyungsoo shouts back. 

Chanyeol guides Kyungsoo to the kitchen to have some peace from the party and he grabs two beers to atleast have some kick before going back home.

“And what did he need you for?” Chanyeol sneers. He still gets jealous with just the thought of Sehun requesting Kyungsoo to go to a party just because he tells him to. 

“Something about taking care of him if he gets so drunk that he might confess to Baekhyun anytime soon.” Kyungsoo shrugs and chugs down his beer. 

“He likes Baekhyun?” Chanyeol gasped as he got it now why Sehun was rambling about Baekhyun that day when they got beers at the bar. 

“Yes, baby. He likes Baekhyun so I really don’t understand why you’re jealous over him.” Kyungsoo smirks at him. Kyungsoo tips his lips to Chanyeol’s and teases him a bit; biting his lower lip and licking it after.

“Baby, we just had a beer.” Chanyeol shakes his head and grips Kyungsoo on the arms to stop him. They are in the party and people will see them; Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo likes to have their relationship as obscure as possible. 

“Hmm, but I want you..” Kyungsoo whispers and has his arms now wrapped around Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“What about Sehun? Hmm?” Chanyeol doesn’t know why Kyungsoo is acting this way but he’s liking this especially when he gets overly jealous with everyone who’s in Kyungsoo’s 10 meter radius. 

“We’ll find him later.” Kyungsoo was about to lean in again for a kiss when a shout startled them both. 

“Do Kyungsoo!” Kim Jongin appears with the widest smile on his face and goes to hug Kyungsoo tightly. 

“Kim Jongin.” Chanyeol’s jaw clenches. 

“Park Chanyeol.” Jongin smiles at him and returns his attention to Kyungsoo who is now blushing. 

“I missed you, Soo. Where have you been?” Jongin pouts as he pinches Kyungsoo cheeks and makes a bubbly face. 

“He was busy with me.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and slaps Jongin’s hands away from Kyungsoo’s cheeks. 

“Oh. But that doesn’t mean I can’t play with him anymore..” Jongin teases Chanyeol as he reaches out to Kyungsoo’s cheeks again. Chanyeol feels a bubbling rage inside of him. He knows Kyungsoo didn’t do anything wrong but he might punish him for this.

“Jongin, I said it already. I have a boyfriend..” Kyungsoo says and moves away from Jongin’s reaching touch. 

“Told you he was busy with me. And we’re going to be busy again tonight..” Chanyeol smirks at Jongin and leaves him dumbfounded.

Chanyeol drags away Kyungsoo from the party and brings him into his car to go back to their home. Sehun be damned. 

“Y-Yeol..” Kyungsoo stutters as they get in front of his car. 

“You drive.” Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo the keys and gets in the car. 

“Chanyeol, are you mad?” Kyungsoo asks while looking at him and not starting the car. 

“No, baby just drive.” Chanyeol tries his best to hide his smirk and just stares at the front. He’s not angry at anyone but his patience on not marking Kyungsoo is getting thinner. 

“Jongin was nothing to me. He’s just a flirt.” Kyungsoo explains but Chanyeol doesn’t need it. What he needs right now is to have Kyungsoo whimpering on their bed. 

He grows hard just thinking about it. Kyungsoo was a tease earlier and it was interrupted by someone and it just makes him want for Kyungsoo more. 

“Drive faster, baby.” Chanyeol decides that he likes to play with Kyungsoo tonight. 

“You’ve been a tease earlier, baby..” Chanyeol continues while clicking his tongue. 

“Shit, is this why you want me to drive faster?” Kyungsoo asks and looks at him briefly. 

“We’ll play a game tonight..” 

-

They just got into their bedroom and Chanyeol has already Kyungsoo whimpering from all his kisses.

“Shit, Chanyeol..” He hears Kyungsoo’s grunts as he lets his tongue line up on his boyfriend’s neck. 

They are still in his clothes and Chanyeol cornered Kyungsoo on the desk, hands not touching his boyfriend, and his swirling tongue doesn’t want to leave the smaller’s neck. He sucks into Kyungsoo’s pale white skin and he licks the spot when the red mark starts to appear. 

“Yeol, please..” Kyungsoo begs. 

Chanyeol suddenly stops licking Kyungsoo and moves far away from him to propose an idea. He hears Kyungsoo’s whimper when he moves away and sees his boyfriend debauched. It was hot. 

“Let’s play a game, Soo.” Chanyeol smirks. He knows his boyfriend is already hard and so is he, but he wants to play punishment tonight for all the jealousy he felt this week. 

“W-What? I don’t want to play. I-I want you in me.” Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol’s pants.

“C’mon, Soo. Let’s have a little fun before I fuck that tight ass of yours. It’s better when you’re a whimpering mess before you feel my cock deep inside of you..” Chanyeol starts to touch Kyungsoo’s delicate skin again. 

“C-Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo wraps his hands around him and forces him to kiss him again. 

“Hmmm. Let’s make each other horny enough to give in and beg to have sex.” Chanyeol lets go of the kiss. 

“N-No.” 

“I thought you loved foreplay?” 

“I can’t do that now, Yeol please. I want you now..” Kyungsoo begs as he touches Chanyeol’s face and lips. Chanyeol doesn’t give in and moves completely away from Kyungsoo to sit on the bed. Kyungsoo is left there beside the table with his face full of confusion and at the same time, there was a tent on the front of his pants. 

“You can’t touch me yet, Soo.” Chanyeol unzips his pants and lets his cock out in one swift movement. He starts to touch himself and looks at Kyungsoo’s now dark eyes. 

“Chanyeol, don’t do this..” Kyungsoo’s eyes are fixated on Chanyeol’s massive cock and blushes.

“Hmm, but I’m already doing it.” Chanyeol starts to touch his cock slowly and moves his hands up and down while still looking at Kyungsoo. 

“I wish it was you doing this, Soo.” Chanyeol bends his head backward and moans. 

“Then, let me..” Kyungsoo grits his teeth and starts walking towards the bed to Chanyeol. 

“If you touch me now, I won’t fuck you.” Chanyeol warns and continues jerking off. 

“Y-Yeol, please..” 

“Damn, I wish I was fucking your tight ass right now, Soo. You’d be so fucking satisfied. I’d fuck you hard that you’ll feel me for a week.” Chanyeol grunts as he pumped his fist quicker. Chanyeol can see his boyfriend moaning from what he sees and the smaller starts to rub his groin too. 

“Please, fuck me..” 

“Who do you want to fuck you, hmm, Soo?” Chanyeol asks as he stops rubbing himself and gets up from the bed to walk towards his boyfriend again. 

“Y-You.” Kyungsoo moans and starts to touch himself in front of Chanyeol. Kyungsoo's pants are now off and his nipples are already hard, forming outside his soft t-shirt. 

“Bet you’d love to feel my cock inside you, huh? Fill you into the brim and I’d hit your sweet spot just right and you’ll come without me touching you. Is that what you want?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Why don’t you get the lube and start opening up yourself to me, Soo?” Chanyeol grunts and makes sure that Kyungsoo is just as hard as he is. He thought he can play with his boyfriend tonight but that’s all he can do for now since he wants to fuck Kyungsoo now as hard as he can. 

Kyungsoo turns around from him and with shaking hands, grabs the lube on the desk and starts to squirt the liquid into his right hand.

Chanyeol bents Kyungsoo onto the desk and softly touches his now exposed ass. It’s lined up on Chanyeol’s hard cock and he can’t help but stare at it and slap it once. 

“Fuck..” Kyungsoo curses as he reaches out to his hole and lets his middle finger sink. 

“Does it feel good, baby? You know what would feel even better? My cock pounding into your tight little ass.” 

“Chanyeol, I want your fingers.” 

“Just my fingers, baby? You don’t want my cock?” 

“I.. want.. too..” Kyungsoo says in gasps as he inserts another finger in his hole. Chanyeol bites his lips because it is the hottest thing that he had ever seen; Kyungsoo begging for him while fingering himself open just for him. 

Chanyeol sees that Kyungsoo is shaking while fingering himself open so Chanyeol takes control. He gripped Kyungsoo’s right hand and he controlled the movement of Kyungsoo’s fingers inside his hole. 

“There you go, baby.” Chanyeol moans at the sight. 

“Shit, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo grunts and places his hands on the desk, finding something to grip on. 

“Fuck me, fuck me..” Kyungsoo rambles and lets his body sway in Chanyeol’s touch. 

“Watching you finger yourself is hot but I can’t wait to fill you with my cock, babe. It’s my turn now.” 

With his right hand still leading Kyungsoo’s hands in fingering himself open, Chanyeol takes the lube with his left hand and starts rubbing himself. 

“Are you ready, baby? Want me to ruin your perfect tight ass?” Chanyeol asks as he takes out Kyungsoo’s fingers out himself and lines up his dick. 

“Y-Yes, please.” His boyfriend moans and eagerly backs up to meet his cock. 

“Who.. do you.. belong to?” Chanyeol grunts as he lets his cock slowly slide into Kyungsoo’s pert hole. He 

“Y-Yours.” 

“Chanyeol! Shit..” Kyungsoo whimpers since Chanyeol starts fast, holds onto his hips and starts pulling him into his thrusts. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Chanyeol gasps and rams fast and hard into his boyfriend. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck.. _ ” Kyungsoo moans and holds onto Chanyeol’s hands that were gripping his hips hard. 

“Mm yeah, you fucking love this don’t you, Soo? Shit, you’re so fucking tight..” 

“Y-Yes, I do. I fucking love your cock.” 

“Take it, you little slut..” Chanyeol grips Kyungsoo’s hips tighter and thrusts harder. He knows that he’s found Kyungsoo’s prostate when Kyungsoo’s moans suddenly become louder and more needy. 

“Fuck, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo almost shouts. 

Chanyeol starts to curse load each time he bottoms out as he is pummeling into his boyfriend. Then, he makes a tight fist around Kyungsoo’s dick and starts rubbing his hardened dick. 

“Oh, fuck. Chanyeol, I’m gonna come.” Kyungsoo’s breaths are unstable as he reaches out to his cock as well. 

“You’re mine, Kyungsoo.” 

“I’m yours..” 

“No one will ever fuck you like I do, understand?”

“Y-Yes.” 

“I’ll make you come because you belong to me. Only to me.” 

“Y-yes, baby please.” 

Chanyeol continues pummeling into him with hard powerful thrusts that he can feel the desk slap against their thin wall. Kyungsoo yells out his name and starts shuddering. Chanyeol circles his hips and pounds into Kyungsoo faster, not giving Kyungsoo enough time to take a breath. 

“Come.” Chanyeol whispers as he flick his fingers on Kyungsoo’s reddening cock.

Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo shake a minute later and scream his name while coming, clamping down on his cock so hard. White splutters are released on their desk and Chanyeol can feel Kyungsoo being completely boneless. 

He takes his still hard cock out of Kyungsoo’s hole and carries the smaller to their bed. 

“Y-Yeol, you didn’t come..” Kyungsoo whispers as Chanyeol softly puts him into bed. 

“Who says we’re done?” Chanyeol smirks and starts to insert himself again in Kyungsoo and starts to move. 

“Now’s the real game, baby. I’ll fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to remember the names that you just flirted with this last week.” 

“Yeol..”

“It’s not good to make me jealous, Soo.” Chanyeol chuckles as he moves again and plans to milk all of Kyungsoo tonight. 

Chanyeol knows they won’t be done until the next morning. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> there won't be a continuation :) 
> 
> i hope you liked it!


End file.
